The Wrong Conclusion
by RoleModel2
Summary: You know how i write! Harm and Mac. Umm...spoilers


JAG- The Wrong Conclusion

Disclaimer: I don't own JAG.

They are some spoilers in this, though I don't know if they are accurate spoilers…they were taken off a hint from a spoiler.

Have fun.

January 12th, 2005

JAG Head Quarters

1455 local

Mac's Office

Looking over into Harm's office Mac smiles as she sees him head down reading a file that Bud had given him an hour earlier. Unlucky for her she couldn't seem to focus on the paperwork concerning her last case but on the man in the office next to hers. He'd always been there for her and always would be and she knew that well. Although the psychiatrist asked the question, she knew along that Harm would never abandon her, not even in a million years. So what was taking her so long to make her move, Harm was sure as hell ready for her so why could she just walk right over there and spill her heart and soul to him? Well it must be because she was scared out of her mind.

"Ma'am, I just wanted to thank you for little A.J.'s gift, he loves it." Bud explains after knocking on Mac's door.

"Oh, no problem, I'm glad he liked it." Mac expresses with a small smile. Bud nods and leave to Harm's office most likely to say thank you for the same reason. Sighing Mac watches as Bud talks to Harm for a few quick moments and leaves just as fast as he did to her. Getting up and heading over to Harm's office, Mac knocks on Harm's door.

"Hey, you busy?" Mac questions, leaving against his doorframe. Harm looks up and smiles.

"Um, no, come in." Mac walks in and Harm closes the file he was reading. "How are you feeling?"

"I'm okay, the bruise is gone and I'm not sore anymore."

"Good, Good." Avoiding her gaze Harm looks down at his paperwork. Mac notices and begins to stand up. "Stay."

"You look busy." Mac points out standing up fully. "You have a mountain of work in front of you."

"It's okay, I need a break." Mac nods and sits down. "Come in here to tell me something?"

"I'm not sure." Max explains avoiding his gaze.

"When are you going to be sure?" Harm asks softly. Mac's gaze shoots up to meet his and Harm smiles half-heartedly. Harm then stands up and walks past her towards the door.

"Where are you going?" Mac asks confused. Harm not answering her makes Mac turn around to see what he is doing but then sighs in relief when she sees he is just shutting the door. "A simple I'm shutting the door would have been fine."

"I wanted to keep you in suspense." Mac smiles and rolls her eyes. "Wait, was that a smile by some chance?"

"Maybe." Harm walks back over to his chair and sits down and Mac continues. "How long do you think it will take you to finish up your work?"

"A year or two." Harm jokes leaning back in his chair. "Why?"

"No reason." Mac explains shrugging.

Harm studies her carefully, "You sure?"

"Positive. I'll just get out of your hair now so you can work." Mac stands up and heads towards the door. Harm jumps up quickly.

"Don't go." Harm says softly once he is standing in front of her.

"I have one question." Mac states moving out of his reach and sitting back down in the chair she was previously in. "How was California?"

"Why do I feel like I'm in trouble?" Harm utters rubbing the back of his neck.

"I heard you shared a pretty passionate kiss with a red head." Mac says barely above a whisper. Harm walks into Mac's sight and sits on the corner of his desk.

Harm frowns, "Is that what's been bothering you?"

"No."

"Are you lying?"

"We are getting off subject Harm. Do you kiss her?" Mac questions starting to get a bit angry.

"She kissed me, yes."

"Did you stop her?" Harm hesitates which gives Mac her answer. "That's what I thought."

"Mac, there's more to the story." Harm explains standing up after he sees her stand up. "Matter of fact a lot more to the story."

"Harm, as much as I want you to gloat in my face about sleeping with another woman, I'm going to leave." Mac states loudly. Mac heads towards the door but when the door is only open an inch it gets slammed shut. "What the hell was that for?"

Harm keeps his hand on the door, "You need to listen to me before you jump to some stupid conclusion like the one you just blurted out."

"Harm, I know I took to long, and I know your moving on but I would rather not hear about it." Mac explains then turns away from Harm and takes a deep breath to hold back the tears that threatened to fall.

Letter go of the door Harm places a hand on Mac's shoulder but Mac jerks her shoulder away from his touch. "Mac, listen to me okay?"

Mac nods, "Fine."

"I admit, we did kiss, but I wasn't the one who initiated it, frankly it surprised me." Harm laughs but sobers when Mac isn't amused. "She offered that we go out to dinner…"

"I've heard enough." Mac declares turning for the door.

Harm quickly presses his hand against the door, "No, I'm not done. She offered that we go out to dinner, and I politely declined saying that I'm more of a brunette person, because I have a brunette back in Washington that I'm working on making 'my girl'."

Mac shocked stands there staring at him, "I guess I owe you an apology."

Harm grins, "Not necessary, just try not to do it again."

"Harm, I really am sorry. I shouldn't have jumped to conclusions." Mac murmurs feeling small.

"Hey, it's okay, I would've done the same thing if it were you instead of me." Harm whispers tilting her chin up to face him.

"Trust me Harm, I won't be kissing a woman anytime soon." Mac teases, giving a small smile.

"You okay now?" Harm whispers searching her eyes.

Mac smiles softly, "Yeah, I'm fine."

" Mac, I need to know, do you want to be with me?" Harm whispers cupping her face in his hands.

Mac leans into his hands and smiles, "More than you'll ever know."

Harm grins then leans in and kisses her nose, then her forehead, then finally gently her lips, with his hands still cupping her face. Pulling away for a second Harm smiles down at Mac but Mac soon wraps her arms around Harm's neck and pulls him down for a passionate, tongue-dueling kiss. "Wow."

Mac smiles, "You can say that again."

"Wow." Mac rolls her eyes. Harm decides to go for it and whispers, "You're so beautiful."

Mac blushes then jokes, "Alright who are you and what have you done with my Harm?"

"He's still here, he's just come to his senses about a lot especially when it comes to admitting his feelings." Harm explains then kisses her again briefly.

"I like this." Mac admits resting her head on Harm's shoulder.

Harm smiles and hugs her closer to himself, "Me too."

"Harm…I do love you. I love you so much it scares me." Mac murmurs into Harm's shoulder. All of a sudden Mac feels her feet off the ground and herself spinning around. "What are you doing?"

"You love me!" Harm yells while he continues to spin. Suddenly he stops and puts her down then leans down and kisses Mac's lips gently. "Then you should know, that I love you too."

Mac smiles and brings his head down for another kiss.

THE END.

HARM AND MAC FOREVER!! I SWEAR IF FRIDAY'S EPISODE IS BAD I WILL CRY. THEY BETTER NOT SCREW UP THE WHAT HAPPENED ON THE CHRISTMAS EPISODE! SHIPPER FOR LIFE YEAHHH!


End file.
